


Landslide

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Their beautiful, shattered pieces fit together somehow.





	1. Chapter 1

**~*~*~* Leave *~*~*~**  
  
**_Mid-Spring 1999_**  
  
Jackson walked into his sister’s room at Wildwind to find her packing a small bag. She turned around when she heard his footsteps. She hated people coming up behind her now but she had known somehow that it would be her brother so she had resisted the urge to jump. Maybe she was getting better… Less fearful …  
  
_If only._  
  
“Christine, Edmund just called me. He’s says your leaving town.”  
  
Kit turned around to face her brother. His gaze was steely but she could tell that he wasn’t happy to see her go as he might have been when she first popped up in Pine Valley last year.  
  
“I am,” Kit said. “I need a new start. I need to go somewhere where the name Kit Fisher isn’t synonymous with lying bitch.”  
  
“Everyone knows the truth now.”  
  
“Yeah, they know that I dragged the name of an innocent man through the mud.”  
  
“Everyone thought that Ryan was guilty, Christine.”  
  
“I’m not Christine anymore.”  
  
“Kit –“  
  
“I’m not her either.”  
  
“Then who are you?”  
  
Kit sighed. “Good question. I guess that’s what I have to find out and I won’t be able to do that with a ton of judging eyes turned on me, watching to see when I’ll screw up again. No one trusts me; no one even likes me here.”  
  
“I do. I love you actually. You’re my sister.”  
  
“You didn’t want me to be.”  
  
“Chris – I mean … Well, I am sorry I hurt you but I was scared to believe. Just like you’re scared to believe anyone can forgive you.”  
  
“They can’t. And I don’t forgive myself.”  
  
Jackson reached for her arm but she turned away, out of his grasp, out of his reach. “At least tell me where you’re going, how you’re going to support yourself.”  
  
“I’ll figure that out when I get there.”  
  
“Let me give you some money.”  
  
Kit shook her head. “Thanks but no thanks. I can do this on my own.”  
  
“God, you’re stubborn.”  
  
Kit glanced over her slim shoulder, giving him a small smile. “Takes one stubborn mule to know one.”  
  
Jackson sighed. “Promise me that you’ll be safe.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Promise me that you’ll be happy.”  
  
“I can’t guarantee that.”  
  
“Try to be… And you have my phone number if you ever need anything.”  
  
Kit said nothing, just turned around and offered him a quick, impromptu hug. Tears burned her eyes but she held them in check somehow. God knew that she had cried enough over the last six months.  
  
“Goodbye, Jackson.”  
  
“Goodbye … whoever you are now,” Jackson said in a hoarse voice and then he watched as she zipped up her bag and took off for parts unknown.


	2. Heavy

**~*~*~*Heavy*~*~*~**  
  
Nikolas’s heart felt incredibly heavy as he watched the casket lowered into the ground. Katherine was dead - and this time for real. The worst part of it was the guilt he felt. The guilt of knowing that he hadn’t loved her, that he hadn’t been able to muster up her those three words, even as she had lay dying in his arms, pushed from the parapet by his grandmother once again.  
  
A single tear crept down his face. He wasn’t sure what he was crying for - for the loss of a life or because he felt like he had pushed her off the balcony himself when he’d turned her away so many times.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his brother Lucky watching him. They had begun to grow closer in the past year. He saw compassion in Lucky’s azure eyes and he appreciated it.  
  
Nikolas said nothing for a long moment. The priest soon spoke the words “ashes to ashes, dust to dust” and then it was all over. Few people had bothered to come to the funeral. Most people were glad that Katherine was gone.  
  
Nikolas and Lucky tossed roses onto the casket as it finished its descent into the cold, hard ground. Then they turned and walked away, falling into step, as a little rain drizzled down on them.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Lucky asked him.  
  
“I don’t know. I am feeling a lot of things,” Nikolas admitted.  
  
“I bet...” Lucky’s voice trailed off for a moment as a thoughtful silence fell between them. Finally, he spoke again and said, “Maybe it won’t hurt so bad. In time, I mean.”  
  
“You know what hurts, brother? That Katherine went out of the world with not a soul caring about her.”  
  
“You did... But I honestly believe that there’s someone else out there for you, someone much better. Please don’t shoot me for saying that though. I don’t want to blaspheme the dead.”  
  
Nikolas shrugged. “I wish I could say that I loved her but I didn’t. All the lies she told actually, in a way, made me hate her. And now its too late to apologize for all the things I said to her and about her.”  
  
“Don’t feel guilty.”  
  
“How can I not? I am responsible for this.”  
  
“No, you’re not. Katherine knew she was playing with fire and she tempted fate anyway. You can’t blame yourself forever.”  
  
“I just might.”  
  
“You know what you need, Nikolas?” Lucky asked.  
  
“I am afraid to ask...”  
  
“A meeting of the Four Musketeers. If anyone can cheer you up, its Elizabeth and Emily.”  
  
“I don’t know if I’m up for that right now.”  
  
“You can’t be alone. You can’t just sit in your castle on the hill and brood forever. Come to Kelly’s with me and at least force yourself to eat something. Maybe, just maybe, you’ll feel better once you do.”  
  
Nikolas nodded. “Fine, but please don’t count on it. I think I might feel remorse about this forever...”


End file.
